


Smile

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: On Ray's mouth, and TLC. A sequel to <a href="http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/473571.html">An Ace That I Could Keep</a>, though all you need from it is to know that Ray's just had a root canal.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: For derangedfangirl, who requested <i>“Are my feet made of real feet?” (Ray accidentally gets stoned.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derangedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/gifts).



  
The painkillers were doing their job by the time they got home. And they were doing a number on Ray; Crow Horse had to mostly carry him to the bedroom.

“My feet aren’t moving,” Ray mumbled, watching his toes scrape over the hardwood. “Are . . . Walter, are my feet made of real feet?”

Crow Horse rolled his eyes, and deposited Ray’s body to the bed as gently as he could under the strain of all that drugged-dead weight. He went to straighten up, but Ray’s hands were still wound around him—one palm pressed against the back of his neck, fingers twining through his hair, and the other resting on his waist, like they had stopped mid-dance. Crow Horse had things to do, but there was a time for everything, and this was an occasion for indulgence. He let gravity do its thing, settling his body gently into Ray’s embrace. 

Ray’s pale eyes studied him myopically, and it was all Crow Horse could do not to laugh at the absurd level of concentration. He gave Ray a little kiss, instead, and Ray sighed quietly, his eyes pinching closed for a moment.

“I’m sorry, honey, that hurt?”

Ray shook his head. “No. It’s kind of numb, and weird. Are my lips big? They feel big.”

Crow Horse chuckled. He studied the plush curve of Ray’s mouth for a moment, dragged the pad of his thumb over the flesh of the bottom lip.

“Nah. They look normal to me. That is, they look real nice.”

Ray relaxed back into the pillows, the soft nest of the comforter. “I was always embarrassed about my mouth, when I was younger. It—it’s so full, like a girl’s.”

Crow Horse leaned down, pressed a small kiss to the corner of Ray’s mouth. 

“Well,” he said quietly, “I’ve always liked it.” 

Ray smiled, and then flinched, because apparently the painkillers and Crow Horse’s praise wasn’t quite sufficient to negate a recent root canal. The corners of his mouth turned down into a Novocain-softened moue. Ray looked cute when he pouted, but Crow Horse’s heart was pretty soft at the moment, so instead of teasing Ray a little, Crow Horse cuddled in close and kissed him until he was almost smiling again.  



End file.
